It is many times desirable to have a removable paint formulation that can be applied over a hard surface or over another paint and subsequently removed without damaging the underlying surface or paint. This is difficult to accomplish because the solvents that will remove the removable paint that it is intended to remove may also remove the underlying paint or damage its luster or pose environmental or fire hazards. A removable paint would be desirable for automobile signs, and removable colors on surfaces, such as floors and other hard or sealed surfaces and movie sets. A removable paint that could be applied to highway surfaces, such as concrete or asphalt, is especially desirable. The paint would need to withstand the wear and temperature extremes experienced on highway surfaces, but be easily removable during those surface extreme conditions and under normal conditions.
There is also a need for temporary protective coating or paint for equipment or vehicles that are exposed to the environment. Such a coating or paint which can be applied quickly with little effort, is resistant to environmental damage and can be removed easily after weathering for an extended period.